Reunited A Bensler Fanfic
by drmariskahargitay
Summary: Things were going great for Olivia, Noah was doing great and getting over his health scares, Olivia was settling into her new position as Captain and her even newer relationship with Ed Tucker. Until someone calls the precinct and turns her life around. For better or worse?
1. Chapter One

"Morning babe," I hear Tucker say, his voice hoarse from just waking up, his arm snakes around my body.

"Good morning," I say, opening my eyes and smiling up at him thinking how lucky I was. I leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the lips then peeled the sheet of me and stood up to walk to the bathroom. I could feel Tucker staring at my ass as I walked away from the bed, the shorts I was wearing were his favorite. My lips curled into a smile, it was great to feel wanted and sexy.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was running a little late this morning so I peeled off my clothes, turned on the shower and started brushing my teeth while I waited for the water to heat up.

I heard the bathroom door open behind me, bare arms slipped around my waist and lips hit my neck. I started giggling, set my toothbrush back into its holder and tilted my neck to the side to give Tuck better access to it. I turned around to face him and his lips found mine. His fingers twisted around my already hard nipple, causing me to moan.

He backed me into the counter and lifted my naked body onto it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and knew I was going to be late today. The kiss deepened and my lips curved into a smile.

"Ed, I am going to be late for work," I inform him breaking the kiss, half ass trying to jump off the counter.

"Liv, don't ruin the mood," he tells me with a mischievous smile, pinning my wrists to my side as he slid me to the edge of the counter, kissing down my body and stopping right below my belly button, causing me to catch my breath, wanting more. "Still want me to stop?" He asked, grinning at me before placing a long, flat lick along my folds, and giving special attention to my clit.

"I can't be late, babe," I moan, as he lets go of one wrist and slams two thick fingers into me, knowing damn well I am not making it to work on time but then again it would be nice to have some alone time with him once in a while.

"We can make it quick," Tucker says, backing up from me, removing his boxers and grabbing my arm dragging me into the shower behind him.

Half an hour later I was getting dressed in my closet and Tuck went to wake Noah up and make breakfast. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and stepped into a pair of black trousers and a black shirt. I went into the kitchen and Noah ran up to me. Noah was ready for the day, as was Ed, and breakfast was waiting for me.

"Mommy!" he squealed.

"Baby!" I smiled back at my gorgeous child as I took a bite of my toast and ate a strawberry.

"I'll see you tonight, Liv. This morning was fun. Bye Noah," Tucker told us, hugging the small boy and kissing me tenderly on the lips, slightly biting my bottom one.

"Bye," Noah and I say in unison, waving as he walked out the door.

"Come on, baby, lets get going," I tell the beautiful child in front of me and he smiles up at me.

Half an hour later I'm walking down the street after dropping Noah off at the babysitters and into the precinct, coffee in hand, only 32 minutes late and in a pretty great mood if I do say so myself. This morning went extremely well, I got to spend some quality time with the only two important men in my life. I just had a feeling that today was going to be great. I enter the squad room smiling more than I had in weeks.

"Little late, aren't you Cap?" asked Fin.

"I got a little tied up at home," I told him with a wink.

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" he smiled.

I roll my eyes, walk into my office and wonder what he thinks about Tucker and I. I told him about a month ago when he began suspecting something. He said he was happy for me but his eyes said something else, I know none of us got along well with Ed in the beginning but he was just doing his job.

I sit down at my desk and turn on my computer, I began typing up some paperwork and lost track of time. I was buried in my open cases when my phone rang and startled me. I dropped my pen and cursed to myself, then quickly collected myself and picked up the ringing receiver.

"Captain Benson."

"Hello, I need to talk to Detective Stabler," said the deep, harsh voice and it instantly sent chills down my spine.

"He no longer works here," I say, my voice shaky, I'm caught off guard.

"Yes, I know. If he is not in your office in exactly ten hours when I call back, I am going to kill another innocent girl just like I did thirteen years ago. Have a good day detective. Oh, and I hope this little reunion between you two is spectacular," laughed the voice. And, the line went dead.


	2. Chapter Two

I stood up from my desk on shaky legs, placed the phone back onto the receiver and walked as calmly as I possibly could to the ladies room. As soon as I entered a stall I fell to my knees and vomited up my breakfast.

What should have been running through my mind was _what kind of fucking psychopath am I dealing with here?_ But all I could think was _am I strong enough to see Elliot again?_ The thought of him made me dry heave and I knew I wouldn't be able to be around him without my heartbreaking. It hurt me too much the first time he left.

Elliot and I hadn't kept in touch, but not due to the fact that I didn't try because I did. To the point where it was almost pathetic. But now I didn't even know where he was, what he was doing now.

His smiling face flashed into my brain and I felt my stomach tighten, before I had time to try to stop it I was vomiting again. The muscles in my stomach were beginning to hurt as I continued dry heaving. I heard the door open and someone walked in. I tried my best to stop the remainder of my breakfast from coming up but I didn't succeed.

"Cap, you okay?" asked Rollins.

"Yeah, Amanda, I'll be out in a minute," I told her, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay," she said and I heard her walk back out the door as I continued to throw up all the contents in my stomach. My eyes watered and my nose burned. I finally stood up and collected myself. I walked to the sink and splashed cold water on my face and once again before I knew it was happening I threw up right in the sink. I washed it down and dried my face, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

I walked toward the bullpen, getting some strange looks. It was obvious everyone knew something had gone on. I gathered up the squad and told them the facts. Someone had called me, on my extension, so either he knew that or someone put him through to me, and demanded to talk to Elliot or he was going to kill again.

I had my best tech guy trying to determine where the call originated from. At this point we had nine hours and forty five minutes before this man called back to talk to Elliot. I needed to find him, even if I didn't want to. I sent everyone to work this case and get me Elliot's address. Fin walked up to me and I could tell he was concerned. He placed his around around me and a tear fell from my left eye onto his shirt.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully.

"Amanda said she heard you throwing up. Was it because of the call?"

"Yes," I tell him, not looking him in the eye so he can't tell I'm lying to him.

"We're gonna get this bastard, Olivia," Fin tells me.

"I know," I say, emotionlessly. I just feel numb and all I can think about is Elliot. Which worries me, because my thoughts need to be on the crazy ass doing this, not my old partner. But my mind still wanders to Elliot.

 _Will he look older? Will the way he says my name still turn me on? Will it be like it used to be? Will it be awkward? Will he look at me with lustful eyes like he did before he left me? Will the tension build up like it used to? Will it be hard to not push him against the wall and press my lips to his? Will we actually do something about it this time? Does he miss me? Will he even talk to me when I find him? Will I even find him?_

"Liv? Earth to Olivia Benson!" Fin practically screamed at me, waving his hand in front of my face and I snapped back into reality.

"Yes, sorry, what?" I asked.

"We found Elliot's address. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this alone," I answer, my voice shaky, my hand sweaty.

He writes the address on a yellow sticky note in black writing and I have to focus on him doing this so I don't pass out. _Upstate. No surprise there._ My head is groggy, my vision is starting to go black.

 _Goddammit, Liv. Now is not the fucking time for a panic attack!_ I scream at myself in my head.

"Do you have any water?" I ask Fin. He walks to his desk and grabs a Yeti water bottle and I down its contents, immediately feeling slightly better. "While I'm gone, you're in charge, Fin. Follow any leads and good luck," I tell my first hand man.

I walk back into my office, close the door, sit on the couch and put my head between my knees while I try to convince myself that I can do this. _I am Olivia fucking Benson. I can bring any man to his goddamn knees._ I repeat that three times and get on my feet. I grab my coat, my cell phone, the sticky note, and head towards the elevator.

The chill air of October hits me hard as I exit the doors of the precinct and walk to my squad car. I rest my head on the window of my car before I unlock it and get inside. _I really hope I can do this,_ I think to myself. I take a deep breath as I turn the key in my car and it roars to life. I take a drink of my water bottle and put the cruiser into gear. I take off in the direction of his new house and only have my thoughts to accompany me for this hour long ride.


	3. Chapter Three

I drove upstate with the radio off, and my thoughts were so loud they sounded like they were coming out of the speakers. I lost track of time and before I know it I'm parking my car across from Elliot's beautiful house in the country.

I notice theres only one car in the drive way and I wonder what that means. I wonder if Kathy still lives with him, and if they're together. I breathe deeply, open my car door, and walk across the street, up his lawn and to his beautiful front door. I lift my hand to knock and it hit me that I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. It hurt too much to have to face him again after everything.

I turn around and pace the front porch, hating how weak he makes me feel. _You, Olivia Benson, need to do this for the girls that some psycho is killing. Put your personal feelings to the side._ I turn back towards the door and I bring up my hand to knock, right as I'm inches away from making contact with the door my nerves take over my body and a rush of nausea overtakes me.

Not wanting to throw up on his front porch, I was about to turn away and go onto the grass, Elliot emerged from a closed door inside the house wearing only a towel and I felt a moan escape my lips and the nausea faded. He looks just as good as he did the last time I saw him and I wonder if he thinks the same about me. Then, he stopped in his tracks and looked like he'd seen a ghost. His face was white as he slowly walked towards his huge glass front door and opened it.

"Liv?" He looked as sick as I felt moments ago.

I was at a loss for words, I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to speak but I couldn't get them to find their way out of my mouth. I just looked at him like a deer in headlights, my lips slightly parted.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

Right then the nausea came back and I couldn't stop it this time, I ran off the porch and ducked into some bushes and dry heaved until the little bit of water I drank came up. I mentally kicked myself for not having better control of my stomach. I wiped my mouth and eyes, and walked back towards him.

"Uh, I am here because someone called the precinct today and said if you didn't talk to him when he called back, he was going to kill again. Just like he did thirteen years ago," I told him, finally finding my voice but not bothering to hide my anger and distain of standing here talking to him.

"Liv, what the fuck? This is exactly why I left SVU," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief, he didn't leave because of me. Then my anger was right back, raging and ready to fight with him. _Personal feelings to the fucking side, Benson._ I tell myself and take a deep breath, calming my anger.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, El, but I need your help." I said dryly.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" He asked, as if he were clueless, like him leaving shouldn't have effected me.

"I'm trying to put my personal feelings to the fucking side to save these girls, can we please do that?" I ask, talking slowly to not raise my voice.

"You need to tell me what your problem is before we can try to work together and save these girls, you know we aren't going to solve anything by going at each others throats," Elliot said, looking into my eyes, his voice softening.

"You! Elliot! You are my problem! I don't want to be here, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, none of this. After you left, I was ready to live my life without ever seeing you again," I said, seeing my words sting him.

"You do not mean that! Olivia, I left because we were too close, my marriage was dying and you were no longer growing with me. You didn't need me! We needed space, I did what was best."

"I didn't need you? Fuck you, Elliot! You did what was best for you!" I screamed at him. "Did you even care how it would effect me? You didn't even fucking tell me goodbye!"

"Because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to go, I wouldn't be able to leave you. I needed a clean break, Liv" he tells me and he looks like he might cry.

"When Cragen told me, I locked myself in an empty interrogation room and I lost it. Elliot, I fucking lost it. I cried and I never thought I was going to be able to stop, but you know what, five minutes later I pulled myself together and I went back out there and did my job!" I felt my eye fill up with tears and I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I didn't mean to do that, Liv. You have to know that," he whispered and he inched closer to me. He reached up to wipe a tear off my cheek and I hit his hand away, not wanting to be near him.

"No, Elliot Stabler, after all this time you do not have the right to touch me now when you didn't all those years ago," I yelled, not bothering to try and stop my tears from falling anymore.

Once again his face flickered with pain but he quickly swiped that expression off his face. I needed to get away from him, I couldn't deal with this, it was a horrible idea coming here.

"I have to go…" I said.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll go with you," he pleaded with me and I didn't have the energy to fight.

I didn't tell him no and I didn't argue, I just turned away from him. I walked out the front door, and back to my squad car. I got inside and laid my head on the steering wheel.

Minutes later, I heard the door open and Elliot was in and buckled before I started the car.

We drove back to the city in silence, he looked out the window and I stared straight ahead as a few lonely tears dripped down my face and fell onto my lap.


	4. Chapter Four

Three hours later Elliot and I arrived at the precinct in record time, stepping out of the car without saying a word to each other the entire time. I gathered myself together as best I could and looked in the driver side mirror to make sure there wasn't mascara running down my face.

I was quite pleased with how my appearance was today, even with the crying. I am glad I took a little extra time this morning to get ready. I let my mind drift to Ed and it lifted my mood immediately. Walking towards the precinct I could feel Elliot's eyes on my tight ass. Even though I was livid at Elliot, I felt my lips curl into a smile knowing that I still had it. Elliot quickened his pace and ran in front of me to open the door for me. While he walked around me his hand grazed my ass and his touch gave me goosebumps, just like it used to.

We walked to the elevator and got in, the climate changed immediately. He looked me deep in my eyes, it caused my body to react instantaneously and I felt it between my legs. I felt my breathing get shaky and thought I might let him take me right there in the elevator. But, theres no way he feels the same thing for me. He has Kathy. He has his kids. He doesn't need me, not like I need him, and I spent the last seven years telling myself I did not need him and he proved he didn't when he left me.

The elevator door closed extremely slow and I already knew this was going to be a long ride to the seventh floor. He stepped in closer to me and looked down at me. Our eyes locked and he leaned in closer. The tension in the air was building and I wanted our lips to meet in the middle more than I wanted anything.

At that moment all the anger and sadness I felt toward El disappeared and was replaced with lust and passion. I closed my eyes and parted my lips, waiting for his to smash into mine. I felt his hands cup my face and his breath hit my lips, then the elevator let out a ding, and the door began to open. My eyes snapped open and we broke apart before our lips met.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bull pen. The climate changed once again as I found myself angry at Elliot. Fin came up to greet us and I introduced Elliot to Rollins.

"We don't have much time," Fin said.

I looked at my watch, "we are down to three hours before this guy calls again," I told them.

"I think I got a lead from the phone call he made, it pinged off a cell tower in lower Manhattan," Rollins said.

I sent Fin, Amanda and the rest of my best men to check out the lead while Elliot went to analyze the phone call.

Two and a half hours later everyone is back into the precinct. With thirty minutes to spare before our mystery man calls back, we sit down and stare at the murder board, getting absolutely no where.

Time goes by excruciatingly slow but its finally time for the man to call, we have traps set on the line hoping to get his location, since the one we got before was just a dead end. The phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts. El picks up the phone.

"Listen here, you fucked up prick, now you better not hurt anymore girls!" Elliot yelled, his face reddening, already breaking script.

We couldn't hear what the man on the other end was saying but it was making Elliot very upset. Five seconds later he slammed the phone down without saying another word and stormed out the room.

TARU came in and replayed the tape for us.

"All you have to do is follow my instructions and no one gets hurt. But you have to be here when I call back, in ten hours," said the voice.

And the line goes dead.

I tell them to track the call and I run out after Elliot, I find him in the cribs, punching the wall over and over.

"El, stop!" I yell, running up to him and throwing my arms around him, just noticing the tears staining his cheeks. He pulls me close and I feel my legs go weak. His touch has always had this effect on me.

"Liv, I can't deal with this. I thought I was finally getting away from it all," he cries to me, hugging me tighter.

"I'm sorry, after this case you can forget me, this squad room, everything from your past. Just help me with this, please, you owe that to me, you owe these girls that" I beg him, my eyes welling up with tears.

"You really think I could just close this case and walk away from you again? I could never do that, it nearly killed me the first time. You don't know how many times I stood outside your apartment with my hand hovering over it trying to get the courage to knock and tell you how I felt. But I couldn't knowing how I left you," he says looking deep into my eyes. His arms go from hugging position to being wrapped around my waist and he pulls me closer. I can't wrap my head around the words that just flew out of his mouth.

"El, you mean so —" and the door swung open and Fin blew in.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we have a lead," he said, quickly closing the door again.

I removed Elliot's hands from my waist and ran out the door without turning to look back.


	5. Chapter Five

*Elliots POV*

Fuck! I thought, as my fists balled up and my knuckles turned white as Olivia took my hands off her and walked out of the room. I never do anything right, I should have taken a chance to tell her how I felt all those years ago, no matter the consequences. I shouldn't have let fear get in the way of my happiness, God knows how unhappy I am.

I haven't been with a woman since the day I quit my job all those years ago. I just couldn't bring myself to be with anyone other than Olivia. I would park outside of her apartment almost every night to see if she would bring anyone home and some nights I would go inside her building and wait outside her door, hoping I would have the courage to knock on it or she would sense my presence and open it. Of course that never happened, and she never knew how I really felt about her. Then she moved on.

She would bring home men and let them in and I wished they were me, I even scared a few of them off. But she was better off without me so eventually I stopped parking on her street and tried to force her voice out of my head. It never really worked, and I constantly dreamt of her but someone as amazing as her wasn't going to wait around for me, and I couldn't blame her. I broke her heart one too many times. I only had myself to blame for wanting her to learn to live without me.

I walked over to the bunks and slammed my fist into the mattress over and over as I felt a familiar sting of tears in my eyes for the second time today. Just as I began to sob, Fin walked in.

"Elliot, stop, whats the matter?" he asked, putting his arms around me to stop me from hitting the already in bad shape mattress.

"I blew it, again. I'm always going to blow it. I'm never going to get it right. She doesn't want me and she's all I can think about," I confessed, my cheeks burned as the cool air of the precinct hit them.

"Bro, I'm sorry but when you left she was literally a wreck, you took a part of her with you and maybe she can get that back now that you're here again. But you're going to have to help put her back together. A lot has happened, more than she is letting on. She loved you, hell, she might still love you but you ruined her, and then she got ruined some more," Fin said crossing his arms over his chest, not looking Elliot in the eyes.

"Fuck, Fin, you mean she got—?" Elliot asked, his voice going shaky, scared for Fin's response.

"No, but close, some bastard held her hostage for three days and then kidnapped her later when he escaped from prison tortured her both times," Fin answered. Elliot let out a sigh of relief due to the fact she hadn't been raped.

"What do I do?"

"You fight like hell, then you don't let her down. But it might not work, Elliot, she's not the same Olivia you left seven years ago," Fin tells me, "but for what its worth, I always wanted you two together."

I can't bring myself to say anything and the tears continue to drip down my face so I wrap Fin in a hug and don't let go for a few seconds while I collect myself.

"Let's go solve this case and catch this lowlife fuck," I tell him and we walk out of the cribs to find Rollins and Liv talking to a man that I thought I'd never see again.

"Elliot!" said the man as he wraps his arms around me.

"I am getting lots of hugs today," I say, "how are you?" I ask as we all sit down, I notice how he placed his hand on Olivia's thigh and my vision goes red with anger.


	6. Chapter Six

*Olivia's POV*

Right as George put his hand on my leg, I saw the anger flash in Elliot's eye, like I've seen so many times when a perp would get to him, as he quickly got up and walked away, back toward the cribs. I stood up as quickly as I could and shot a look in George's direction, letting him know I was not happy with his actions but he just smirked and stood up to follow me.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered angrily to George, motioning toward the direction Elliot had stormed off in.

"I was testing him, if he didn't still want you, like you fear, he wouldn't have reacted like that to me just resting my hand on your thigh. Liv, he loves you just like he did before. But he won't wait forever, just like you won't."

"So what you're saying is?" I ask, smiling.

"All the sexual tension between you two over the years, needs to be released. You two were brought back together for this case by fate and I think you will never truly be able to find your soulmate until you find out if your soulmate is Elliot. Whether it be him, or not but you need to try this to at least eliminate him. You need to know if its worth waiting around for him. You're scared to commit to anyone because you love him and secretly are waiting for him to come back to you."

"You got all that from seeing me for five minutes, doc?" I ask.

"Olivia, its nothing new. But yes. Its my medical opinion that you need to give this a shot before its too late."

I bring the wonderful doctor in for a hug and thank him, giving some brief details on the case and telling Fin to get up the rest of the way up to speed then I run off towards the crib after Elliot, hoping I'm not too late.

When I enter the cribs, I don't see him but I hear the showers running and I go into the locker room. I find him, with all of his clothes still on, standing in the shower facing away from me, with his arms holding him up against the wall. I can see his muscles perfectly outlined through his wet white tee shirt and his jeans are clinging to his hips and a small moan escaped my lips and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and turned to walk out, thinking I couldn't deal with this. But he heard my moan and turned around to see me standing there, staring at him with lustful eyes.

"You could have told me you're with Huang," he said dryly.

"El, I'm not with him, I haven't seen him in years" I say, dropping his gaze, "but I am with someone else."

"Who?"

"It's not important" I whisper.

"Of course it is," he tells me.

"Hows Kathy?" I ask, trying to change the subject off my sex life.

"She is okay, I think. I don't see her much after the divorce and all," he says inching closer to me.

"Oh," I say, looking back into his beautiful eyes.

"Who are you with, Liv, just tell me," he begged.

"Its Tucker," I say, dropping his gaze again, not wanting to look away from his beautiful eyes but not wanting to see them filled with rage because of me.

"You're with that bastard? From the rat squad? Liv, why?" he practically screams and I see the anger building in his body once again. He turns away for me and back toward the wall as his fist pounds into it hard and I see the blood trickle down the wall.

"He was there for Noah and I," I say and then I realize how angry his comment made me. "Oh, no, you don't get off the hook that easy. El, are you fucking kidding me?" I scream at him, "did you expect me to wait for you? You knew how I felt, theres no way you didn't!" I continue to yell at him.

"Yes! I wish you would have waited, I did! For seven years, I haven't been with a woman since I put in my papers. I didn't want to be with anyone but you," he confesses and I am speechless. My mind flashes back to Brian, David, Tucker, and every other man I've been with since Elliot left, trying to numb my feelings with sex. Not that those men hadn't made me happy, because they did but I always wondered what it would be like if they were Elliot.

In all of my relationships I always thought of him too much and it made it hard, when I made love to these men I knew it wasn't Elliot but when I closed my eyes the fantasy took over and I couldn't stop it. I always had my fantasies about it being elliot I'd be waking up to in the morning and Elliot the one going grocery shopping with me. His voice brought me back to life and I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I hadn't answered Elliot yet. "And who is Noah?" he asks.

"He's my son, Elliot," I tell him.

"You have a son?" I could hear how shocked he was, even without seeing his face.

"Yes, I adopted him after a pimp killed his mother and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me," I confess, thinking of Noah made all my anger evaporate and a smile formed on my face.

"I heard how your mood just changed, I am so happy you finally are a mother, I always knew you would make a great one, Liv," he tells me, his mood changing also.

I couldn't find the right words so I stepped closer to him, the cold water from the shower poured down on me but I didn't react to it. I let adrenaline and courage take over my body as I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and stepped into his wet body. I placed my hands on each side of his face. He barley had time to realize what was happening before I crashed my lips onto his.

He resisted me at first and then kissed me back. I grazed my tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he granted it. Our tongues began fighting a wonderful battle with each other. A moan escaped from my throat and into his mouth, his arms found their way into my dripping wet hair, he gently tugged on it and he pressed my body into the wall behind me. I can't remember the last time a man had an effect on me like this. I hadn't been this turned on since before he left. Elliot lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was a better kisser than I ever imagined I thought as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit gently. His body responded and I ground my hips down into his waist, his erection rubbing against me, making my thoughts go wild and causing me to moan even louder in his mouth. I felt the tension building even more as our tongues danced and we continued getting wetter from the shower. I broke the kiss and pushed him away from me lightly.

"Not now, El, not here," I whispered, my head against his wet chest.

He just nodded in agreement and walked out of the showers, leaving me alone and wet.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Elliots POV*

I stood by my old locker, dumbfounded and naked, not sure if I should go back to Olivia, tell her I love her and need her and finish what was started in those showers. But, not matter what my raging hard on said, she was right this was not this right time or place.

I needed to be patient, I'd already waited this long. But the ache in my cock made me picture what could have happened if she wouldn't have stopped me. A low moan escaped my throat and I was hard as a rock, just thinking about her body on mine again. I threw some cold water on my face and forced myself to calm down.

I brought my focus back to the crazy bastard terrorizing the precinct. We had to break this case wide open, I had to catch this guy before he hurt more innocent women. I looked at my watch, he'd be calling back in six hours. I dried my body off and pulled on some NYPD sweats and a Nike muscle shirt I found in a cabinet that were probably mine from years ago. I walked back into the bull pen and everyones eyes were on me.

"Everything okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, fine," I tell him as a smile creeps over his face.

"Its good to see you, El," he says. "Your hair is wet," he states.

"You, too. And, way to point out the obvious, doc."

"So, it went well in there?" he asks just as Olivia emerges from the cribs with wet hair, yoga pants, and her old NYPD tee shirt. I let out a deep sigh and feel my dick begin to stiffen again at the sight her of without makeup. I can't take my eyes off her, I've never seen her look so beautiful.

She sees me looking at her, she smiles and her cheeks turn a rosy red color. She turns to walk into her office and my eyes travel down to her ass. I notice how there are no panty lines visible and wonder if its because she doesn't have any on because hers got soaked during out make out session or if she's wearing a thong. Both scenarios are hot as fuck and I can't keep my thoughts PG-13 anymore.

Damn, when we were kissing it was like we were horny teenagers. But, that is the first time I've ever been kissed like that, with such passion and lust and all that tension and it makes me upset I didn't have the courage to make her mine years ago. I could have had her to myself all this time, I think to myself. Her ass goes out of view and its replaced by her office door closing.

She doesn't want to talk to me. I'm temped to follow her into her office and take her right there but she wouldn't allow that. Plus, she has Tucker.

"I take it that it went very well," George says.

"Something like that," I say and smile, forcing the image of Tucker making love to her out of my head.

"Hey, guys, I have a lead!" yells Amanda and we all take off.

"Where are we headed?" I ask Rollins. I'm sitting in her squad car, with Fin and Huang tailing us to some unknown location.

"Well, the location that pinged off the second call was an abandoned warehouse, down in the Bronx. But I checked security cam footage from the surrounding buildings and we got a hit on facial recognition. A two time offender. His name is Gerold Biggs. You and Liv collared him ten years ago. He had kidnapped girls three at a—"

"I remember. Three at a time and he'd make them watch as he raped them and then he'd starve them to death in his basement. He was a sick prick and was supposed to get the needle what happened?" I asked, all the memories of this horrible case coming back to me.

"His lawyer did a damn good job and he took a ten year plea," Rollins tells me, "he got out two weeks ago."

"That son of a bitch," I say and my eyes go red.

"Calm down, Stabler," she tells me.

"We never found those girls' bodies. He never confessed either, but it was him. I knew it in my gut and now he's back."

We pull up to the warehouse and head inside.

"Clear."

"Clear!" I hear Fin yell from the next room.

I open the closet and check in the bathroom thats connected to the master bedroom, "clear! but we got blood in here," I yell.

"Clear," Olivia yells from downstairs and I hear her footsteps coming up to meet us. She drove herself to the scene and I'm glad she's here. She comes in the bathroom to join me and Fin, Rollins and Huang are right behind her.

"Look at this, guys," I say and point to the note on the sink next to a picture of Olivia and I outside of my house yesterday.

 _Just because you figured out who I am_

 _Doesn't mean you can figure out where I am_

 _I'm glad the two lovebirds are working things out_

 _Fuck her hard for me, if you ever get that far with her_

 _I know you didn't have the balls to years ago_

 _xo_

 _Catch me if you can_

Olivia leans over the toilet and throws up. I rub her back and ask her if I can do anything to help her.

"I am getting too old for this shit," she says wiping her eyes and standing up, ignoring my question.

"Liv, he saw us, he followed you to my house," I say, just wanting to hug her.

"I'm ordering a protective detail on Kathy and the kids," she tells me.

"Okay, captain," I tell her.

"Lets get CSU in here, we need to find out who's blood this is."

Rollins, Fin, and Huang walked out the door leaving Liv and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling her close to me.

Olivia resists and doesn't look me in the eyes. She pulls away from my grasp, whispers something about being okay and walks away. I can see the tear fall down her face and hit her shoe as she turns from me and it breaks my heart.


	8. Chapter Eight

*Olivia's POV*

As soon as I walk out of the front door of the house and fresh air hits my face, I feel Elliot's hand on my shoulder and I turn to face him.

"Liv," he whispers as he sees the tears running down my face.

"No, don't," I tell him as he tried to pull me closer.

"Why?" his voice raises and his face reddens with his frustration.

"You can't fix this, you can't just pull me in your arms and kiss me and make it all better now and then be gone tomorrow or when we solve this case. I can't deal with that, it killed me the first time you left and nothing had even happened between us then. I'm getting in too deep, we just need to strictly work this case and thats it," I tell him, trying to keep my voice stern and trying to keep the tears from escaping my eyes.

"Why do you think I'd hurt you? Or leave?" he shouts, his fists balling at his waist.

"You left once! Nothing is keeping you here with me!" I scream back.

"You just don't want me! But you're trying to pin it on me!" Elliot yells back in my face.

"Elliot that is not true! I have wanted you for years, but you left! So now this can not happen," I say, hoping he didn't notice how my voice cracked. Neither of us noticed Ed standing on the grass of the front lawn.

"Fine, push me away again," he says, his voice is cold and full of hurt as he turns and walks away from me, his fists balling at his sides as he looks at Ed and realized what just happened. I hear him mummer "fuck" as he rounds the corner.

I hated doing that, telling him I didn't want him, in reality he was all I wanted and since he's been back I'm afraid I don't know if I can live without him. If he leaves this time, it could ruin me. I can't let that happen.

Ed locks eyes with me and its as if he can hear what I've been thinking, he walks up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Liv, chase him. I'm not holding you back, I know you love him," Ed whispers in my ear and I wrap him in a hug. He hugs me back and then pulls away with a smile.

I didn't even realize my feet had started moving, but before I knew it I had caught up to Elliot, grabbed his arm and spun him around, crashing my lips into his. Just letting them meet for a second and pulling away.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I am so scared," I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Liv, I won't hurt you," he whispers, "I need you."

"What if you leave again?" I ask.

"Olivia," Elliot begins.

"You know, it's late, what do you say we go for some drinks?" I ask.

"Lead the way, my lady," he smiles that smile that makes me go weak in the knees and dampens my panties.

We stop by the precinct on our way to the bar to see if Rollins, Huang and Fin would like to join us. We've all been working for so long on this case without a break, just catching a few hours of sleep in the cribs and we all need to relax. A few beers and a good nights sleep in our own beds could be a great release and give us some fresh eyes on the case in the morning since were out of leads tonight. They all agree a drink sounds amazing after these stressful few days and we walk out of the precinct and to our favorite bar a few blocks over.

Elliot opens the door and I walk in, feeling his eyes on my ass once again. No matter how many times this happens, it never fails to make me smile.

"Stop staring at her ass, man," Fin says as he hits El in the arm.

"Its only gotten better with time," Elliot says back, laughing as I pretend not to hear them.

I walk up to the bar and order 10 shots of tequila, two for each of us.

"Shots are on me tonight," I say as I put some salt on my hand, lick it, take my shot and bite the lime. Elliot's eyes are fixated on me and it turns me on. I decide to not think about it, I need to clear my mind. I grab my second shot and down it just as fast as the first one. The rest of them grab their first shots and take them, Amanda gagged and we all begin laughing.

Elliot ordered a beer and I ordered two more shots for me. The alcohol hit me fast and Amanda was right behind me.

The guys watched us as we danced to some Beyonce song playing over the speakers. Elliot's gaze kept catching mine and it made me hot. The look of need in his eyes make me lustful for him and I felt the tension building between us.

"So, you gonna take him home?" Amanda asks, close to my ear.

"No, nothing good would come of that," I tell her, taking a drink of her beer.

"He loves you, you love him. Thats clear as glass. But have you guys ever had sex?" she whispers so they don't hear us talking.

"No, we never did anything before today. And, that was only a steamy make out session." I admit.

"You need to do this, you need him. If you wake up in the morning and decide it wasn't everything you hoped for, blame it on the alcohol and leave it at that," Amanda says and I have to admit she has a point.

She walks up to the bar and orders five more shots. She walks with them to us and we sit down at a table and we take them like pros. All this alcohol is going to be one hell of a hangover tomorrow and I'm already dreading it. But tonight its a good time and I like the feeling I have when I drink tequila. Its one of my favorite drunks, crazy, fearless and a little horny.

Amanda announces that we all have to dance because this is her favorite song. We all stand up and I slightly lose my balance, Elliot grabs me to steady me back on my feet.

"Maybe you should slow down on the shots a little bit," he says with a sexy grin on his face.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks" I say, hoping my words weren't sluring too badly, stepping closer to him, letting my body gently graze his as I walk to the dance floor to accompany Amanda, George and Fin.

I find them and begin dancing to the song playing, some French Montana song. Elliot's hands find their way to my hips as I press my ass into him and his breath is hot on my neck. We continue dancing as French Montana sings about how he's all the way up.

"I'm taking you home tonight, and I am going to make love to you like I should have the day I met you," he whispers and his words travel through my body right to between my legs. I close my eyes and bite my lip thinking about whats to come.

My mind is foggy from the alcohol and my vision is blurred but I know exactly what I want, and I've wanted it for almost twenty years. I needed to have Elliot, and it was now or never. I turned around to face him and wrapped my hands around his neck, already feeling how aroused he was.

"Lets get out of here," I tell him and he grabs my hand, walking me out of the bar as I wave goodbye to my friends who are all smiling and highfiving each other.


	9. Chapter Nine

*Elliots POV*

Oh my fuck… Did I, Elliot Stabler, just tell the love of my life that I was going to take her home and make love to her? I have never wanted anything quite like I've wanted Olivia, to kiss her, to be inside her, make her scream my name, please her, make her mine, give her so many orgasms. I feel my dick start to strain against my slacks as Olivia whispers to me something about getting out of here and she takes my hand then leads me outside while our friends are high fiving and whistling behind us.

We hardly get out of the bar door and I tug on Olivia's arm, forcing her to turn around. I gently pushed her up against the brick building and my hands find their way to each side of her face. My lips crash into hers and my tongue licks her bottom lip, begging her for entrance.

She eagerly accepts my invitation and opens her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. Her hands are on my hips and mine are traveling through her hair. I gently tug with my right hand and Olivia moans the sexiest moan I have ever heard into my mouth. My dick stiffens from the noise she just made and it pushes into her. She notices immediately and she kisses me harder.

"God, I could fuck you right here and not care who watched," Olivia whispered in my ear and my breathing hitched.

"You have no idea how hard you make me," I tell her back.

"I think I have an idea," she giggles as she runs her hand across my cock and it stiffens even more.

I decide I've had enough fucking around with this woman, if I don't get her home soon, I'm going to end up fucking her right here. She seems to have the same idea because she grabs my hand and says "my place, now."

She takes off walking in a direction and I follow close behind, hoping she isn't too drunk to remember where her apartment is. We walk for what seems like forever but I check my phone and it's only been ten minutes.

"Liv?" I ask.

"Yeah, El?" she coos, turning her head to look at me.

"Are you drunk? Not drunk, because I know you're drunk but like really drunk. Will you remember all this tomorrow?" I say, she stops walking and looks into my eyes. She takes my hands in hers and I am in awe of her beauty. Her dark eyes, olive skin, long brown hair, plump breasts, distinctive collar bones, everything about this woman is perfect.

"Elliot, I am more drunk than I have been in a long time. No, I doubt I will remember this tomorrow and its a shame because its all I have ever wanted," she says as she looks away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Liv. I'm drunk too, I probably won't remember this either. But I can promise you, I am not leaving. You're stuck with me now because I can not lose you."

She wipes her eye and turns back around, walking in the direction of her apartment. _Fuck_ , I think as she stumbles and then laughs, _she really is drunk._

We make it up the stairs and enter her building. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door and leads me to the elevator.

I hit the 'up' button and she pulls me into the elevator when the door opens. She pushes me up against the wall of the elevator before i know whats happening, her lips are on my neck and her hands are fumbling with the button on my pants. For a moment I let her struggle and enjoy the mark that is forming on my neck.

The elevator door dinged as it opened and Liv made no attempt to stop.

"Liv, honey, lets take this to your apartment," I whisper to her.

She pouts but obeys and takes a step out of the elevator and loses her balance. I grab her arm and hold her up. I smile at how perfect she is even when she is drunk out of her mind. She stops in front of a door I'm assuming is hers, grabs her keys from her purse again and fumbles with the lock a few times. Finally, I hear it click and the door opens. We enter and my hands find her hips right away. I bring her to me and she giggles at the force I use.

"Mmm, you like it rough, babe?"

"I like it rough, but I love it when you call me babe," she says back as she pulls her shirt off, leaving her only wearing a see through black lace bra and dark wash jeans that hug her wonderful hips. Her flat stomach has goose bumps forming and I wonder if its because she's cold or because she is turned on. I take another moment to stare at her beautiful body and I can literally feel my dick pulsing. God, this effect she has on me is amazing. I've never been turned on so much.

"Like what you see?" she asks teasingly as she dances around, she puts her hands on her jeans and undoes the button.

"Oh no, you don't," I say, leaning forward redoing the button.

"What was that for?" She asks pouting.

"Liv, you already took your own shirt off, you can't think I'm going to allow you to take off your own jeans too, do you? I want to be the one to get you naked," I whisper in her ear.

Olivia seems to like my response and she locks her lips to mine. I deepen the kiss and pick her up into my arms. I carry her to the bedroom and throw her down on the bed. She giggles again at my force and I climb on top of her. I pin her arms above her head and connect my lips to her neck. She turns her head away from me, giving me better access to her neck. I find her sweet spot and she moans in my ear. My hands travel to her perky breasts and I find her nipples are already straining against the material and I push my hips into her.

"Elliot, I swear if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to do it myself like I have many times before," she says, frustrated.

I'm instantly intrigued.

"What do you mean, like you have many times before?"

"Well," she says shyly covering her face, "I have this dildo that I always imagined was what your penis is shaped like and whenever I am thinking about you and I get horny, I use it on myself but I pretend that its really you, fucking the life out of me."

"Olivia Benson, I had no idea you were such a naughty girl," I tell her.

"You're in for a surprise then," she simply says.

"So, how long have you been fantasizing about me?" I ask.

"Almost 20 years now.." she answers.

"Mmm, same for me."

"Same for you, what?" she asks.

"I've been wanting this since I first laid eyes on you," I confess.

"So, how was I in your fantasies?" she asks.

"Amazing, my favorite one was this dream I had where I came into one of the interrogation rooms, and you were there, waiting for me, naked. You tell me how you've loved me for years and need me inside you and then you bend over the table and I always wake up there with a raging hard on and have to imagine the rest."

"That sounds like an amazing fuck, we'll have to try it," she says as a panicked look comes over her face. She shoots up from the bed and runs to the bathroom. I hear the door slam and then her vomiting.

Shit, Benson can't hang like she used to, I think and start laughing. Immediately, feeling bad about my thought. There was many times she outdrank me in the past. Times when she would rub my back as I threw up in her bathroom. Nights she let me sleep on the couch so I didn't have to go home to Kathy. I walk into the bathroom with a glass of water and find Olivia siting on the floor, crying.

"Whats wrong, babe?" I ask.

"I ruined our night," she cries.

"Liv, this is the best night I've had in a long time. You puking didn't ruin it."

"But we were supposed to make love and I got too drunk. I knew that you wouldn't sleep with me while I was this drunk, you're too good of a guy" she whispers, looking up.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? Liv, we can make love any day. I am glad we got drunk tonight. You're right, I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're too drunk to remember it in the morning no matter how bad I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't take it anymore," I say.

"El," she hums.

"Yes?"

"If you're not going to fuck me tonight, you need to stop saying things like that because I am wet as hell and I can't deal with teasing like that."

"Oh, you just wait, soon babe, I'll have you dripping wet and then I'll take care of all this sexual tension between us," I whispers in her ear.

"Tease," she laughs as she stands up and walks back to her bed room, takes off her jeans and climbs into bed while I stand, staring at her.

"Coming to bed, big boy?" she asks.

"Maybe I should take the couch, if you're sleeping like that," I say.

"I always sleep in my panties, and usually just my panties," she says with a wink and I walk out the bedroom door, to the couch. Where I strip to my boxers, cover with a blanket she has laid out and try to calm down my dick.


	10. Chapter Ten

*Olivia's POV*

I wake up to a pounding head and the smell of breakfast cooking. I open my eyes and look around. The right side of the bed is mostly untouched, I am wearing only a black pair of panties, my vagina isn't sore. I try to recall events from last night and remember being at a bar with Huang, Rollins, Fin, and Elliot.

Oh my fuck. Elliot is the one in my apartment. I took him home last night and made out with him in the elevator, in my bed, and then I threw up. I fucking threw up. How goddamn embarrassing. We were going to have sex but I was too drunk. I am never going to live this one down.

I climb out of bed and decide a shower is the best thing I could do right now. I walk out of my bedroom into the living room, still only wearing my black lace panties. I look over to the most sexy sight I have ever seen: Elliot, shirtless, cooking breakfast.

I pretend not to notice him and continue walking to my spare bathroom, where my extra towels are. I grab three and walk back to the living room. When I first walked through I didn't think Elliot noticed me but when I round the corner, there he is. Staring right at me.

"Liv, you shouldn't walk around like that unless you want to make me cum, right here," he says, his voice cracking.

"Why, Stabler, I had no idea I had that effect on you," I say back, walking out of sight and into my bedroom to my connecting bathroom. I close the door to the bathroom halfway and left the bedroom door completely open, in case El decided he wanted to join me.

I stripped of my panties then grab my toothbrush, brush my teeth and then jump into the shower. I linger in the water for a lot longer of a time than I usually do, I wanted to give him time to join me but I decided he wasn't going to. I turn off the water and grab a towel.

As I'm bent over drying off my legs, I hear a knock on the open bedroom door.

"It's open for a reason," I yell.

I hear the door open and I don't stop what I'm doing. I continue to stay bent over, facing away from the door. I hear a gasp behind me and I turn my head to see Elliot standing there, with a tray of breakfast, staring at my exposed body. I give him a seductive smile and stand up, wrapping my towel around me.

I walk over to him, pick up a piece of toast from the tray and take a bite of it.

"Yum, thanks for breakfast," I tell him.

"Liv, do you remember last night?"

"I remember enough," I tell him, not letting my embarrassment show.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really, we have to be at the precinct soon." I said, and with that I walked into my closet and got ready.


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Elliot's POV*

Olivia and I left her apartment at 8:30 am that morning. We decided to walk to the precinct, on the way we stop for coffee and I take her hand in mine after I give the guy a five dollar bill and tell him to keep the change.

"You didn't have to buy my coffee," Liv says.

"I know, but I wanted to."

She squeezes my hand and I smile. We walk up to the precinct and she lets go of my hand to open the door. We step in and she turns for the elevator.

"Lets take the stairs today, Liv," I say with a miscevious grin on my face as I grab her arm.

"El," she whispers, "we are not having sex in the stairwell," she laughs but still follows me.

I roll my eyes at her and lead Olivia into the stairwell. We walk up three flights before I turn around and push her up against the wall. My hands find her hips and her hands lock around my neck. Being this close to her has me aroused and she's noticed.

"You, sir, need to calm down," she laughs as she feels my boner.

"I can't help it, your body from last night and this morning is all I can think about," I whisper into her hair.

"Oh, thats whats got you so turned on?"

"I have fantasized about your naked body for almost 20 years and I was so close to getting inside of you these past 12 hours, I can't wait to get you home tonight," I tell her.

"You heard about my fantasies last night," she says seductively.

"Mmm, you want to get fucked right here, don't you?" I groan.

"In your dreams, Stabler."

And, with that, she pushes me away and gives me the best view of her ass walking away from me and up the remainder of the stairs. I follow close behind her and we enter the bull pen to find everyone in a frenzy.

"Jesus, Liv! I didn't think you were ever coming in this morning, we have something you need to see," Fin tells Olivia.

"Okay."

"This was sent to the precinct this morning and I opened it," Fin says, handing her an envelope.

She opens it and pulls out a note, it read:

 _Well, well,_

 _I'm glad to see you two are getting naked now_

 _Correction, just one of you…_

 _It's further than I was expecting_

 _But time is running out._

 _These girls are down to their final days_

 _xo_

 _Make sure you fuck her good for me, El_

"This is sick," Olivia says as she hands the note to me and pulls the remaining contents from the envelope.

She pulls out a pile of photos and I'm instantly worried. I am fearful they contain more of her body exposed. From last night. And I'm right. Her breathing got shaky, along with her hands. She dropped the photos and ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up her breakfast. I leaned down to pick up the discarded photos, shocked when I looked at one. A photo of her and I, outside the bar, my hands tugging on her hair and her hand grazing my hard cock. I turn to the next photo, its taken through her living room window, her from behind, removing her shirt and me, standing like a moron staring at her with a raging hard on. I put the photos down and walked over to her.

"Liv, we're going to get this sick son of a bitch," I tell her as she throws up again.

She wipes her mouth and looks up at me. I swear she has never looked so damn beautiful. I help her up and we walk into her office. I sit down on the couch and lay her on my lap.

"El, what if we don't get this guy?" she asks.

"Were gonna," I tell her and I trace my fingers up and down her back as her tears soak through my slacks.

Just then Fin bursts through the door.

"Cap, we got something," he says.

And, we take off after him.

"Honey," I hear Olivia say, "its alright, he can't hurt you anymore. Just tell me where you came from."

"I, I don't know. I ran as fast and as far as I could before I ran into a woman and she helped me and called the cops," said the young girl.

"Okay, sweetie, if you think of anything, let me know," Liv said, hugging the tiny, crying girl and sent her away in the ambulance.

We walked over to talk to the woman who found her.

"I'm Captain Benson and this is my partner, Stabler. Can you tell us which direction Annalise was coming from?" she asked the older woman.

"I was standing right over there," she points and begins walking to her location, "and Annalise ran into me here, coming from that direction," she said.

"Okay, thank you for your help. Did she say anything else that might be helpful?" I ask.

"Um, she mentioned the air where she was held made her throat hurt and it smelled like wood chips that were at her playground at school." the woman offered up.

We thanked her and walked away.

"You hear that? Wood chips? I think he's holding them at that old wood warehouse that closed down 6 months ago, its only about a half mile from here," Liv whispered to me.

"Lets check it out," I told her.

We called Fin and Rollins for backup and headed toward the warehouse.

Olivia walked in front of me and motioned for me to cover her. She had her gun drawn and she was walking cautiously forward. I stayed behind her, my old instincts kicking in. We rounded a corned and a young girl about eleven years old came into view, she was wearing a white cotton bra and panties. Olivia ran up to her and untied her, ripped the duct tape off her mouth and draped her jacket on the small girl.

"Shh," whispered the girl, with a hoarse vice, "I think he's sleeping. He doesn't know Annalise escaped yet, she said she was going to bring help. And she did," said the girl, smiling, as tears ran down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and squeezed. I watched this magical moment from the sidelines and felt a wetness in my eyes. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I looked over at the woman I was in love with and thanked god for putting he back into my life, even if the circumstances were fucked up.

"Honey, lets get you out of here," I say to the girl.

"Wait, we can't leave without Amber," she cries.

"Where is Amber?" asked Olivia.

"She is Masters favorite for the day, so she gets to sleep in his bed," she whispered, not looking Liv or I in the eyes.

"Okay, we're going to get her. But we want you safe first."

She doesn't answer, just snakes her arms around Olivia as she lifts the young girl off the ground and begins to walk back towards the exit.

"Where does the master sleep?" she asks.

"Upstairs," the girl answers.

"Whats your name?" I ask.

"Ashley," she says.

"Ashley, I'm Elliot and this is Olivia," I tell her.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispers as she takes my hand in hers.

I smile at her as we walk back to the door. As soon as we emerge we are met by Rollins, Fin, and Huang. Olivia places the girl in Huangs arms and we head back inside the building. We walk up the stairs as quietly as possible, trying to keep the man asleep and the girl out of harms way.

I open a door to my right and sneak inside, clear. I give them a signal to keep moving and I sneak back out. She opens a door in front of her and Olivia steps inside. She motions for us to follow. I am the last inside the large room and I see a sleeping man and a young, wide eyed, naked girl next to him. Olivia presses her finger to her mouth, indicating the girl to be quiet. Amber nods. Liv walks forward and handcuffs the mans right hand then yanks him around. He falls off the bed with a thud.

"Jesus, Amber! What the fuck?" he screams from the floor as he lifts up on his forearms.

"Think again," Olivia answers, sarcastically.

"Stand the fuck up, now, you prick!" I shout.

The man stands up and Rollins rushes to Amber. She covers her with her jacket and picks her up. Amanda heads out of the room with the girl in her arms, leaving Fin, Olivia and I with this motherfucker. I pulled him up by his chest and punched his face.

"El, don't" Olivia says, grabbing my arm.

I stop immediately. She cuffs his other hand and pushes him forward while reading him his miranda rights. We follow behind her and the cuffed man. I smile because this ordeal is almost over. Olivia puts him into the cruiser and sends Huang and Fin to take him to the precinct.

I walk over to the ambulance with the two young girls and Amanda.

"I know its still early in the day but tonight we should go out drinking," Amanda says.

"A drink does sound nice, but I'm still recovering from last night," I answer, Amanda laughs and climbs in the ambulance.

I watch the ambulance take off with the terrified girls and Amanda, then I walk over to Olivia who is wrapping up a conversation with the police commissioner.

As the boss man walks away, I slip my arm around Olivia's waist.

"Hey, babe," she says into my neck.

"Lets get outta here," I say, leading her to her cruiser. I open the drivers side door for her, walk around to the passenger and climb inside. Olivia takes my hand and drives off in the direction of the precinct.

"Lets just wrap up some loose ends here and make sure everything is in line before we head out. It's too late to arraign him tonight anyway."

"Okay," I say to Olivia, following her into her office.

I sit down on the couch she has across from her desk. She sits behind her computer and turns it on. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and check my notifications. Three texts from Kathy and a missed call.

I check the texts and send her a quick one back:

"Sorry I missed picking up Dicky. I got pulled into an SVU case. I'm gonna be in the city for a few more days."

I hit send and put my phone back, letting out a sigh.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked, without taking her eyes off her computer.

"Kathy, I was supposed to pick Dicky up today but I forgot all about it."

"Oh, El, I didn't know you were supposed to have him. You can go, we caught the guy," she says, finally looking up at me, through her glasses.

"I told her I would be in the city a few more days, so it's fine. I briefed her on whats happening so she doesn't mind," I answer, trying to sound nonchalant. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and pull it out.

I check the text Kathy sent back:

"Okay. Hope it goes well.

Tell Liv I said hello!"

Her response made me chuckle, I quickly type a reply and look up at Liv.

"Whats so funny?"

"Kathy says hello," I say, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh," she says, nervously shifting in her chair, "tell her hi for me."

"I already did," I answer, standing up from the couch and walk behind Olivia. I place my hands on her shoulders and start rubbing. She lets out a deep moan and it travels right to my cock.

"Remember that fantasy I was telling you about last night?" I ask her.

"The one about the interrogation room?"

"That'd be the one."

"What about it?" she asks.

"Why don't you say we go make that fantasy into reality?" I ask, locking my lips to her neck already knowing its going to leave a mark.

"Mmm, El," she moans as she tilts her head toward the right, giving me more access to her pulse point.

I turn her swivel chair around and use my knee to separate her legs. I rest there, sucking on her neck, my hands pulling her hair back and she moans again. My dick is painfully straining against my pants. I pull her so she's standing up and release my lips from her neck. Our eyes lock and I grab her hand, leading her out her office door and toward the dark and empty interrogation rooms.


	12. Chapter Twelve

*Olivia's POV*

Pure lust is taking over my body, I don't even try to stop Elliot when he leads me towards the interrogation rooms. I give a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure there wasn't too many people left in the bull pen this late. To my pleasure, there is only a few officers still wandering around.

"Guys, take the rest of the night off!" I yell, "we've had a good day! Get some rest."

The uniforms look up at me and smile, then begin wrapping up whatever it is they're working on.

I turn back and look at Elliot, winking at him. I grab his hand and continue our short walk to the interrogation room. I can't remember the last time I was this turned on by someone, and then it hits me. Only Elliot has ever had this effect on me. Just his voice gets me overly aroused.

I grab Elliot by his collar and push him against the wall, slamming my lips into his. I snake my hands around his waist and he puts his hands in my hair. I open my mouth and skim my tongue against his bottom lip. He eagerly allows me entrance and our tongues are fighting for power.

One of his hands travel to my breast, the other stays in my hair, pulling gently. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and bite. He moans into my mouth and my legs almost give out.

Elliot yanks me around so I'm the one pressed against the wall and he's pressed against me. He lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs around his waist. I start fumbling with the buttons on his button down shirt and he lifts my black tee shirt over my head, leaving me in yet another black lace see through bra.

For a moment, I think about how this is my work place and I should stop Elliot before this goes too far, but I am far too aroused to stop now. My primal instincts are on high and I can't see straight. I have wanted Elliot to fuck me so hard I have trouble walking the next day for almost 20 years. And, now my fantasy was about to come true.

I break the kiss and lick my way down El's neck. I stop at the spot that makes him moan and I suck. He backs up from the wall and walks down the hallway a little further until we approach the last interrogation room, his favorite. He opens the door and walks in, while I am still sucking on his neck, leaving little marks. His breathing has become more rigid and I feel him through our clothes against my core. He thrusts a little and I moan onto his neck.

"Fuck, El," I moan as he pulls my hair.

"It's so hot when you say fuck," he whispers to me.

I continue to undo the buttons of his shirt and he sets me down on the table. I undo the final button and pull it off his shoulders. I am met by his beautiful, muscular chest and it arouses me even further. I continue to kiss my way down his body. I lick down his abs, painfully slow until I meet his pelvic bone. I hop off the table and kneel onto my knees. I undo the button on his jeans and yank them down, exposing a rock hard cock. I look up at him, shocked at the size of his member. He smiles down at me.

"El, we're really about to do this," I whisper.

"Do you not want to?" he asks.

"You have no idea how bad I want this, I'm just a little surprised it actually is happening," I confess.

Elliot pulls me up from my knees and kisses my collar bone.

"I want you to get all the attention tonight," he says in a low, sexy voice.

His hands go behind me and unclasp my bra. He slides it off my shoulders and I am left in only my jeans.

His mouth latches onto my breast and he laps my nipple into his mouth. I throw my head back at the pleasure. His hand finds its way to my other breast and he pinches my nipple between his fingers. I reach down between us, to his rock hard cock and run my thumb over the head. He pulls my hand away.

"You'll get it soon enough, baby, be patient," he growls in my ear.

All this pleasure was taking over my body way too fast. I need to get my head on straight and give Elliot the best sex he's ever had. After all, this is our first time together and I don't want to disappoint him.

Elliot pushes me back onto the table and his lips find mine. I deepen the kiss and claw at his chest. He puts a hand on my stomach and it gives me the chills. He lets his hand linger there for a long long moment and I begin to think something is wrong. I open my eyes and look at him, he is deep in thought. Just when I'm about to ask him whats wrong, he undoes the button on my jeans and slips his hand down.

I get even more wet in anticipation of how his fingers are going to feel inside of me. His hand was moving incredibly slow, he was teasing me. He finally reaches my core and his breathing hitches.

"Jesus, Liv. You're dripping wet," he snarls in my ear.

"It's what you do to me," I whisper.

He flicks at my lips and rubs his thumb around my clit. I let out a throaty moan and wrapped my legs around El's waist. He continued to tease me and it was killing me.

"El, s-stop teasing—" is all I could choke out before he slammed two large, long fingers into me.

"Ahhhh, Elliot," I moan as I latch my lips onto his trying to muffle my moans. He curls his fingers into my g-spot and I can't believe this is finally happening. Elliot Stabler is fingering me, in my interrogation room. I break the kiss and throw my head back, moaning.

"I've never heard such a sexy moan," he whispers as he pulls my jeans down my hips. I lift my ass off the table so he can more easily discard my jeans. He pulls off my shoes and socks, then my jeans. I am left only in my black lace thong.

Elliot grabs my left leg and licks up my shin. Then from my shin to my knee. And, from my knee he goes ever so slowly up my inner thigh. Right as he gets close to my core, he licks back down towards my knee. I can hardly take the teasing anymore. He moves back up towards my dripping center and I feel his hot breath on me, through my wet panties. My breathing quickens in anticipation.

"Oh, my god, El," I squeal as his tongue slides up and down over my panties. I wish he would stop teasing me already.

I grind my hips against his face, trying to get more pleasure through my panties.

"Elliot, I can't take this teasing," I whisper, trying my best to sound in control.

He smiles up at me and happily obliges. He rips my panties completely off my body and slams two fingers into me while latching his mouth onto my already sensitive clit.

"Oh, my fuck, Elllllllliot," I moan as his fingers work their magic and his tongue laps at my clit in heavenly motions.

"Babe, you taste so fucking good," he praises me.

He sucks, nibbles, licks, fingers, and continues to pleasure me while I just lie there, moaning. I begin to see stars and know my orgasm is not far away.

"Let go for me, cum screaming my name, Olivia," he says in between licks as he curls his fingers into my g-spot and I scream his name as my body rides out its first orgasm.

I grab his short hair and pull him up.

"Get inside me, now," I whisper in his ear as I graze my hand over his hard penis.

"I'd be happy to," he says back, against my neck.

As much as I want to lie here and just let Elliot fuck me into tomorrow, I need to make this good for him. My mind wanders back to El telling me about his fantasy about bending me over a table in the interrogation room. I push him off me and he looks at me confused. I simply kiss him, and turn around.

"Oh, my fuck, you're making my fantasy come true," he growls in my ear as he take a handful of my hair in his fist then pushes me onto the table with force.

He yanks my head back so my back is arched and without warning, Elliot pushes into me.

I scream out in pain mixed with pleasure at how full he fills me. He gives me no time to adjust before he begins pumping in and out.

"Liv, you are so fucking tight," he moans.

"Ahhh, harder, El, fuck me harder."

"You do like it rough, dirty girl," he growls in my ear as I begin to meet his thrusts as he quickens his pace.

My breathing becomes rigid, my moans turn into screams and Elliot continues to fuck me senseless.

"Deeper, El, I want to feel you deeper," I scream. I feel my core tightening around Elliot's cock and I know my second orgasm is coming stronger than the first one.

He listens as he continues to pound into me. The sound of our skin slapping together and our sweat mixing with each other is something I have imagined forever, but I never imagined it this good.

"Liv, cum for me," he growls in my ear as I let go. I ride out my second orgasm and realize I'm exhausted but still want more.

Without warning Elliot pulls out of me and I gasp at the emptiness I feel with him gone. He doesn't have to tell me what he wants, I already know.

I turn around to face him and grab his arm, forcing him onto the table. I climb on top of him and line him up with my entrance. I lower myself onto his large cock and moan as I begin to ride him. He watches my face and cups my ass as I make circles with my hips.

"Faster, Liv," he winks at me.

I begin to move up and down on his shaft, almost completely off his dick then all the way back down as I twerk on him. He lifts his hips to meet me and I throw my head back in pleasure at how deep he is penetrating me. His hand goes down to my clit and begins to rub, I moan and he moves his hand away. He shoves two long fingers into my mouth and I suck them, hard. Twirling my tongue around his fingers. This excites him even more and he bucks his hips into me, causing me to moan onto his fingers. He pulls his fingers away from my mouth as I grin at him.

"If you suck my fingers that good, I can only imagine what you can do with this cock, baby girl," Elliot moans as I begin to ride him faster.

"El, I'm gonna cum again. Come with me," I moan.

Elliot flips us around so he is on top of me, my back on the cold steel table. He pounds into me a few more times before my walls clench his dick too hard and he can't move.

"Fuck, Liv, I'm cuming," Elliot screamed as his hot seed spilled inside me, and I rode out my last orgasm.

"El, I love you," I whispered in his ear as soon as I caught my breath.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*Elliots POV*

"Liv, that was amazing," I say with a shaky voice as I pull out of her. Sweat is dripping down my body and I can't help but stare at her naked, glistening body. Even though I just came, I feel my dick stiffening again. I grab Olivia's wrist and pull her close to me.

"Elliot, what do we do now?" she asks.

"Well, I say we got for round two," I say seductively.

"You horny man," she laughs.

"Well, I just fucked the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on and I made her cum three times in a pretty short period and I didn't even show her all my tricks," I tell her as I slip my hand between her legs feel she's still wet.

"You said I was the horny one, you're still wet," I whisper in her ear.

"Well, I just fucked the man I've been in love with for 17 years and it was better than my wildest dreams, so yes, I'm still wet," she replies.

I slip my finger into her and take it away just as fast. I suck the finger into my mouth.

"You taste so good," I growl.

"Take me home, Stabler, now."

And, with that she turns around and pulls on her jeans and tee shirt, leaving her undergarments discarded. I quickly get dressed and lead her out of what is now my favorite interrogation room.

We walk back to the bull pen, hand in hand, to find Fin, Rollins, and Huang sitting at their desks. Olivia looked surprised to see them.

"I didn't plan on you guys being back from the hospital until later!" Olivia said, greeting them.

"Clearly," Fin laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, next time you want to get busy in the interrogation room you might want to make sure that we aren't bringing a perp in for questioning. Luckily, he wasn't with us when we first came over that way," Rollins said, smiling.

"Who was with you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, just us three," Huang winked.

"Oh, my fuck," Olivia said, clearly embarrassed, not making eye contact with her friends.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, babe," I whisper in her ear.

"Stabler's right," said Rollins with a giggle.

"Alright, guys. Thats enough," laughs Olivia, "Elliot and I are going home for the night."

"Have a good night," they say in unison.

"Oh, we will," I say with a wink and we take off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*Olivia's POV*

Elliot hardly gets me through the door of my apartment before his hands are all over me. He is behind me, his hands groping my breasts, and my door is still open. My nipples harden beneath his fingers and I can feel him breathing down my neck. I lean back, pushing my ass up into him slightly so I can reach the door to close it and feel his already bulging member.

I grab his hand from my chest and lead him toward my bedroom. His other hand is still toying with my nipple through my bra, leaving me wanting more. He closes the door behind him and I snap the light on. I immediately reach for his belt, wasting no time. I begin undoing it slowly and then unbuckling his trousers. I let them fall to his ankles and I kneel down. I let my fingers slightly graze over his covered cock and his eyes close in pleasure.

I remove his boxers, push him back against the wall and take all of his hard dick into my mouth, without warning. I hear him gasp and moan all at once and I look up at him, into his eyes. For a second, I thought he was going to lose it and cum right that second but he regained control. His hands find their way into my hair he begins thrusting his hips to me, sending his cock further down my throat. He tugs on my hair and my eyes water from the deep intrusion, but I am amazed at how turned on I am by this act. Its not something I would usually do, but I'm glad I decided to with him. As he thrusted more I gagged and this just turned him on ever more. He pulled his dick out of my mouth, cursing, but I knew he wasn't complaining.

"Fuck, Liv! You can't give me head like that if you want me to last for the good stuff!" he laughs and I just pout at him. Then, I place my hand on his cock and begin stroking. I lean up and swirl my tongue around his head and then up and down the shaft. His breathing picks up and I know I'm doing good. I gently bite the head and he moans. I continue to place little licks on the head of his beautiful penis and look into his eyes as I do this. It drives him crazy and I can tell he's going to cum.

I take his dick in my mouth and hot liquid seeps down my throat. I stand up and smile at him, he's staring at me, dumbfounded.

"What?" I smirk.

"I've never got off from getting head before," he admits, "and I didn't think you'd swallow."

"Mmm, I actually never have before. I usually opt out of the whole oral thing," I admit as I grab him by his cock and walk him to the bed, him getting hard again in my hand.

"You continue to surprise me, Benson," he moans.

"I like it that way," I say, latching my mouth onto his. Even though I am completely dressed still, even in my shoes, I don't mind. I find it kind of hot, even. That he is so turned on by me, even when I am covered.

I take this moment to lift my shirt over my head, my eyes never leaving Elliots. Then I remove my bra and his eyes travel down my skin. I lean back into him and kiss him once again.

I deepen the kiss and he pushes me onto the bed. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth and bite down. He grabs my wrists and pulls them over my head, pinning me down. He grabs my hip quickly and I feel pressure around my wrists and then a noise. I open my eyes and look up. He handcuffed me to the bed with my own handcuffs.

I slightly begin to panic as a familiar feeling washes over me. Lewis. El can tell something is wrong, as he looks deep into my eyes.

"Talk to me, Olivia. What just changed?" he asks, full of concern.

"I-I haven't really had handcuffs on me si-since Lewis handcuffed me t-to a bed," I say, as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I just thought it would be hot to have you restrained. I'll take them off," he says, as he wipes away the tear.

"No," I whisper, "lets try this, I trust you."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I say, although I've never been more unsure of anything in my life, but I trust Elliot to make this pleasurable for me.

He smiles at me, leaning in. He moves my head over so he can kiss my neck. He finds my spot immediately and earns a moan from me. I feel him smirk against my neck and goose bumps form on my skin. He continues to move down, to my breasts. He takes one in his hand and flicks my nipple between his fingers. He takes the other in his mouth, making it fully erect. He continues to suck and lick as I continue to soak my panties. Mmm, the things this man does to me. He kisses down my stomach, ever so slowly and I wish I could use my hands to push him down where I want him.

"El, I want to touch you," I moan.

"Thats the point, this is going to make it more pleasurable for you," he says before he undoes the button on my jeans with his mouth. I feel like I have a lake between my thighs, I'm so wet. There'll be no question just how much he turns me on when he sees this.

He continues to remove my pants with his teeth and I watch how sexy he looks. His beautiful eyes looking in mine, his hands running over my thighs. I try to help him get my jeans off faster and he gets the point. He yanks them off the remainder of the way and kisses up my legs.

"El, baby?" I moan.

"Yes?" he says.

"Fuck. Me. Now."

"Patience," he replies as he removes my panties, revealing my glistening, dripping pussy.

His breathing hitches.

"Still wanna be patient?" I ask as he spreads my legs wide.

He didn't answer, instead he placed a long lick along my slit causing me to moan.

"Fuck, Liv, you taste so sweet," he whispers before diving into me with his tongue. He sucks on my clit until I swear I'm seeing stars.

"E-El, babe, I need you to f-f-fuck me," I say.

He continues to lick me.

"Okay, Liv, just tell me when you want me to stop this," he grins and then he continues to lick at my womanhood.

"Ohhhh, El, I'm going to fucking cum," I scream.

"That doesn't sound like 'stop' to me, Benson," he says.

I look down at him when I don't feel his tongue on me after a moment. He is resting between my legs, on his elbows.

He is looking up at me, smirking.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler, why are you doing this to me?" I cry out.

"Because, Olivia, I want you to tell me what you want. And then maybe I'll allow you to cum."

His words turned me on even more than I already was. I bucked my hips toward him, trying to meet his face.

"Use your words, babe," Elliot tells me.

"Elliot, I want you to lick my wet pussy until I cum and then I want you to let me taste your tongue," I pause for a moment, looking into his eyes, "then I want you to fuck me, hard," I smirk, then add, "daddy."

Elliot swallows hard but doesn't break eye contact. Not even when he lowers himself to my mound and connects to me with his tongue. He licks, bites, and sucks at my clit but not touching me with his hands until I let go for the first time that night into his mouth. I buck my hips like crazy and he locks his arms around my waist keeping me in place. He licks one last time before he climbs up my body and shoves his tongue into my mouth, just like I asked.

I suck his tongue into my mouth and bite down gently and suck. He moans into my mouth and I grind myself into him and feel his erection on my thigh.

"El, now please," I beg, releasing his tongue.

He gives me no time to prepare before he slammed his large cock into me.

I cry out in ecstasy.

He gave me no time to adjust to the intrusion as he began thrusting, hard and deep.

"Oh, my fuck," I scream, wishing I could wrap my arms around him. I arch my back and begin meeting his thrusts.

"Liv, you're so fucking tight," he groans in my ear.

I tug on the handcuffs, they are making this pleasure way more intense and I don't know how much I can take of this.

"El, I need to touch you," I yell in frustration.

"No, you don't. This is going to make you cum harder than you ever have in your life."

He crashes his mouth onto mine and I am already begging him to grant me the access to explore his mouth with my tongue. He eagerly accepts my intrusion and I moan into his mouth as he thrusts extremely deep into me.

I break the kiss and he twists my nipples between his fingers. I arch my back to him.

"Faster," I moan. And he fucks me faster.

"E-El, harder, baby," I stutter. And he still fucks me harder.

"You sure do like it rough, dirty girl," he moans into my ear and I buck my hips to his words.

"You haven't se-seen dirty y-yetttt," I begin but I feel my body tightening around him. "El, I'm gonna fucking cum," I yell.

My breathing becomes much more rigid and what were moans turned into screams of pleasure as I rode out the best orgasm I had ever had in my life. Elliot continues to pound into me and rub my clit as a smaller second orgasm hits me and I squirt all over the sheets.

El smiles at me as he realizes what he just caused me to do.

"Still think the cuffs won't do anything for your orgasm?" he laughs as he thrusts four final pleasuring times deep into me before spilling his seed and collapsing on top of me, still inside of me.

"El, that was amazing. I've, uh, never squirted before" I said, out of breath.

"You were amazing," he says, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I think you were the amazing one," I whisper.

I smile up at him and he rolls off from me, pulling out of me and lays next to me. I feel my eyes begin to get heavy and I slowly let sleep take over my exhausted body as Elliot wraps his strong, muscular arms around me.

"Liv?" he questions, and I am too much asleep to respond, but just awake to process his words.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair as he kisses my cheek, closes his eyes and begins to drift off to join me in sleep.

It's there, sleeping, in my, Olivia Benson's, bed, naked with Elliot Stabler's strong and muscular arms around me that I have never felt more at home, at peace and safe and I realized what I've known forever but never admitted, that the reason was him. Elliot was my home.


End file.
